The object is to elucidate the mechanism of enzyme catalyzed reactions and related phenomena such as ligand binding by hemoglobin, and protein-protein interactions, by making observations on the chemical and physical properties of appropriate systems, often of a kinetic character. The observations will be compared with suitable model systems and correlated with structural and chemical information available to build up a descriptive scheme best approximating to experiment.